


Everlasting Night - Fifth Story in the Fever Series

by Pagan_Twylight



Series: The Fever Series [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary:  Sam is no longer recovering and, in fact, she is desperately ill.  It appears to be from the same source as before, and this time there is no doubt that it was done deliberately.  Nor is it the first time someone has attempted to kill her.  Malek pressures Sam to tell him her suspicions about her poisonings.  When she finally does, she finds out that Malek also suspects Delek of being involved, with not only the poisoning, but with the N.I.D. and the takeover of the SGC.  More information about the raid on the SGC is revealed as they discuss what is being done to find the people behind the takeover.  She is much more ill this time, and it is becoming increasingly difficult for Malek and Devlin to continue to make-love to her.  Martouf/Lantash and the Keeper are still absent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Night - Fifth Story in the Fever Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Series Summary: Several months ago, the SGC was taken over and many of the personnel captured and tortured. They are freed, but are living with the Tok'Ra, and most are back to taking on missions, even though there are some lingering effects from their captivity. But now, someone is trying to kill Sam. Who? And Why? These are Adult stories that follow Sam as she initially suffers from a case of memory loss, then is the object of several more attacks. Along the way, she collects multiple mates. Most of the stories can be read as stand-alone. Almost all are NC-17. I would call them PWP's but there is a plot and story line that carries forward from one to the next, so I am simply saying they are adult in nature.

**_Drisk’nae –_ ** _It is a Greenish-Blue Liquid given to the symbiote to help him recover from torture, and/or lack of nutrition/water.  Helps Give Energy Boost_

 **_Se’kesh Mae’tek –_ ** _Second Mate_

 **_Ka’lash Mae’tek –_ ** _Bondmate, Another Name for First Mate_

 **_Me etarakr et cor renek qua -_ ** _My Hands and Heart Honor You_

 ** _Kea’kesh Mae’tek –_** _First Mate_ __

**_“Italics” –_ ** _Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

 **_Everlasting Night_ **

**_Fifth Story in the Fever Series_ **

* * *

Malek awoke, but was unsure of the reason.  He and Devlin were still very tired.  Several days ago, they discovered that Sam was poisoned by the vapors of the Evernight flower, and they were still recovering from taking care of her.  It was unknown what the outcome would be for quite some time.  Her exposure was to such a high dose of it that the best way to combat its effects was sexual activity.  Something released during extreme arousal and climax seemed to work against the poison, so he and Devlin were weary, quite weary. 

It was not that they minded making love to her; just the opposite, in fact, there was nothing they wanted more; however, at this point, they were just glad that she was finally sleeping more than ninety minutes at a time.  They were more relieved for her, than for themselves, though, because she, too, was exhausted.  After four days of sexual activity at very frequent intervals, over the last day, Samantha, and therefore they, were finally able to rest for slightly longer periods.   

They also felt that at last, they were getting the better of the poison.  She was lucid most of the time now, and when she began to waver, bedroom playtime swiftly returned her to normal.  Her fever stayed below a hundred and one all day yesterday.  That was an enormous relief, as well.

However, _something_ had awakened him; it seemed as if something was not right.  Rolling over onto his side, he reached out for Sam only to find the area where she should have been sleeping, vacant.  He sat up at once, listening to see if he could hear anything that was out of place.  There, he heard something and it was from the facilities room.  He lay back down, realizing that she had probably awakened and needed to use the facilities and that was where she was. 

Unlike the last few days, he no longer needed to worry that she might become disoriented and wander off if he was not awake.  She was well enough now that they could all sleep at the same time.  He smiled slightly to himself, realizing that he must now be so accustomed to the feel of her body lying next to his as he slept that her absence caused him to awaken.  Lying back down on the sleeping platform, he allowed himself to doze off again. 

 _“Malek.  Malek, dear one, wake up.  I believe that something is wrong with Samantha.  She has yet to return to bed, and it has been almost ten minutes.  I am afraid that I dozed off again, after we realized she was in the facilities, though, it was not enough to make me totally unaware.  Occasionally, I believe I hear something from in the facilities room, and it brings me out of my doze.  The longer I have lain here, the more sure I am that she is in distress.  You have too firm a hold on my body, or I would have gone to check myself, without awakening you, once I determined that something was not correct.  You forgot to release to me before you returned to slumber, Malek.  It is unlike you to forget,”_ Devlin chided him softly. _“You are still much more tired than you wish to admit.”_

Malek nodded _.  “You might be correct, but that is not important at the moment.  We must check on her, Devlin, and find out what has happened.  Thank you for awakening me.  I should not have allowed myself to return to sleep without first ascertaining that she was well,”_ Malekanswered as they headed across the room.  Turning the corner into the facilities, his heart almost stopped.  Samantha was lying on the floor, obviously unable to get up.  She was retching but nothing was coming up.  Nothing.  Not even bile.  This was very bad.  Leaning down he picked her up and gasped as her skin felt as if it was burning him.  Her eyes did not focus on him; they were glazed and staring sightlessly at a point beyond him.  She was worse this time than she was the first time.  What in the name of all the Gods had happened? 

“ _Malek, we must get Gava here immediately and get Samantha into a pool as quickly as possible.  We must start at once to work with her.  She appears so very much more ill than she was before.  What has caused this?”_

 _“I do not know, Devlin.  I do not know,”_ Malek, answered, as he grabbed the com.

“Gava, this is Malek.” 

Gava looked at her com in surprise.  It was the middle of the night.  Malek would not be calling her unless something was very wrong.  “What is wrong, Malek?”

Malek’s voice had the merest trace of a quiver as he answered her, “I am not sure what has happened, but Samantha is more ill now than she was when she was first poisoned.  It is as if she has been poisoned all over again, but worse than before.  We must get her into a pool as quickly as possible.”  He looked down at her sightlessly staring eyes.  “If, that is, it is not already too late.  She is staring and seeing nothing.  Her breathing is very shallow.  I believe she was vomiting earlier because I found her in the facilities on the floor.  She was retching but nothing was coming up at all.  Not even saliva.  Her body is hotter than I have ever felt it, even at its highest.  Gava, I am sure that she is more ill this time.”

“I will go directly to the pool to begin cooling it again.  We have allowed it to warm back up the last day or so.  While we wait for that to cool, bring her to the pool area, and we will put her under the water spouts in the washing area.  We can get cool water there quickly.  It will not be the same as a tepid bath, but it will cool her skin.  Bring her aspirin and her water.  Hurry.  I do not like the sound of what you have described, Malek, I will not lie to you.  This sounds very like they become right before they die.” 

“Yes, I am aware; Devlin has said the same thing.” 

As he reached the Pool area, he lowered her to the floor, ripping the shirt she had put on from collar to hem.  It was one of his and he could easily replace it.  He could not replace Samantha.  Gava joined him, opened the spouts, and helped Malek place Sam under them.  Both of them began to see to it that they water covered her entire body even as it flowed over and off her. 

“You realize that none of this should have happened,” Malek stated, sounding strained and harsh.  “It is past time to initiate another Keeper and to be sure that there is always one available.”  If possible, Malek’s lips tightened more and his voice was raw with suppressed emotion as he labored to save his mate, “Had a Keeper been available none of this would have happened.  The council should know better than to allow all of them to be on missions at the same time.  Lantash would not have known that the other two were also out on missions, but the council should have vetoed Daimesh leaving with the others gone.  It is something that I plan on taking up with Per’sus soon.  That something like this can happen is unacceptable.”

“I agree.  I should have thought of it myself, as I knew that the others were on assignments.  It never occurred to me that an emergency need for him could arise.  Normally, we only call the Keepers when we have a host that is not needed for one of us.  I, too, will be taking this up with both Per’sus and the council, Malek.  I am more than willing to lend you my support.” 

“Thank you.  As for Daimesh going on this mission, it was not your responsibility to see to it that a Keeper was available, Gava.  You are in no way to blame for the negligence of the council.  Do not think that I blame you in any way, for I do not.  You had no control over any of this.”

Gava looked at her sensor and her face was grim as she told him, “Her body temperature is almost one hundred and six, Malek.  That is very dangerously high.  It can cause brain damage, seizures, and even death.  We must get it down.” 

Malek nodded, holding himself and Devlin in tight control on the outside.  On the inside, his mind was working furiously.  How had this happened?  This was not a relapse.  He was sure of it.  There were times that he had been gone while Samantha had been asleep.  Had someone come in while he was away from her on an errand and planted another flower in the room?  Or the same flower?  “Gava, you did destroy the Evernight, did you not?” 

“Not personally, no, Malek, I did not.  The council insisted on keeping it and assured me that they would see to its destruction.”  She grimaced.  “I think we have proof in front of us that no one took care of it.”   

“I would swear that she has been poisoned again, Malek.  This is not a relapse.  Treea and I both agree.  Relapses are never this severe.  They are more like what you have gone through over the last few days.  This—this is not normal.  Unless this illness is something completely different, and at this point, I cannot totally rule that out, then not only was the Evernight re-introduced into her system, but it was a very large dose of it.  However, where and how was she again exposed to it?  She has been with you all the time.” 

Malek shook his head.  “No, Gava, she has not.  She was gone for about thirty minutes last evening, if you will remember.  She ended up in your medical bay.  Not only that, but also, she and I were both missing from my room for almost thirty minutes.  Someone could have hidden the flower in there sometime, while I was gone and she was asleep, then used last night to remove it.  That does not really explain this though.  For this intense a reaction it would almost have to be absorbed through the skin or ingested in something she ate or drank.” 

“She had several new things last night that she had not been having before.  Anyone of them could have had Evernight added to them.  They say it is a pleasant tasting plant.  However, that would lead one to assume it is someone that prepares the food that is doing it, and she did not eat anything the first time, nor did she even pick the flower up here, so that leaves those people out of it.  Besides that, we ate and drank the same things.  Had there been Evernight in any of the food or drink, I would have known it.”       

Gava nodded, “You are right, of course, I had not thought of that.  You would have noticed its presence.” 

She shook her head bleakly, “Since this has happened Treea and I have contacted some of the people on her world and learned what we could about the plant.  They use it in certain festivals and rituals as an aphrodisiac, which explains how they know to use sex to rid you of the poison.  From the information we have managed to accumulate, this looks like it has been absorbed or ingested to me, and Treea agrees.  Normally, the inhaled version causes the symptoms that Samantha had the last time, but they end in unconsciousness from which they do not awaken.” 

“Quick enough removal and stimulation can sometimes help, but as you have heard, not if they are totally unconscious.  I do not believe that Samantha was ever in a deep unconscious state.  Nor do I believe she is now.  However, her motor abilities are obviously not in working order.  According to my sensor readings, her temperature is coming down some.” 

“I believe we are starting all over from where we were four days ago, Malek.  If we are very, very lucky, that is.”  Gava stood and checked the water temperature in the pool.  “I believe you can immerse her in the pool now.  It would no doubt be more comfortable for both of you.” 

“Thank you, Gava.  You will probably want to set the pool to continue to cool another couple of degrees.  No doubt, Samantha will heat it, so we may as well set it ahead of time.  I wish she would move something.” 

“She has, Malek.  She closed her eyes.” 

Malek looked up at her face and nodded.  He had been concentrating so completely on the part of her body that he was trying to cool that he had not been aware of anything else that was happening.  “Yes, I see that she has.  We will be grateful for that.” 

“It proves that she is still with us and most of all, aware, Malek.” 

“I have not forgotten, Gava.  I will take care of her.”  Malek paused before saying, with a great deal of respect as well as love in his tone, “She speculated that the Evernight was used in some types of ceremonies, rituals, and festivals, you know.  She has discovered a great deal about this plant and its properties, how it affects the body and how the body responds to it.  She is an amazing woman, Gava.  I,” he stopped and cleared his throat before continuing, “I only hope I will soon be able to tell her that she was correct about the Evernight.”   

Gava clasped his shoulder in silent support before answering, “She is very strong willed, Malek, and I do not believe she will leave you, Lantash, Martouf, and Devlin easily.  She will fight this as long as we are there to help her to do so.”

Squeezing his shoulder one last time, she continued, saying, “I will be back shortly.  I am going to go look through your room, if you do not mind.  I would like to be sure that there is nothing in there for my own piece of mind.  I mean to do a thorough search, Malek.  I will strip the bedding and dispose of it, as well as go through every corner and any pouch, carry all, or piece of clothing that is in there,” Gava warned him.

Malek nodded sharply.  “Please do.  It will set my mind at rest as well.  Go through everything, even in things that you do not believe it could possibly be.  Look for small parts of leaves or petals that might have come away from the stem.  Anything that would prove it was in there at one time.  I do not believe we will find anything, but we can rule part of it out.” 

Malek turned off the spouts and picked Sam up in his arms, going immediately to the pool Gava cooled for them.  It was a little cooler than the one they had used for her the other day, but she was also a little hotter, as well.  He pressed his lips to her forehead and at the amount of heat, he felt there, his breath caught in his throat.  Gods, she was so hot.  Burning up.  How long had she been this way? 

 _“I believe it happened suddenly and not all that long ago, Malek,”_ Dev said suddenly.

 _“Why do you say that?”_ Malek asked, curious.

 _“Because I could not sleep last night, and I was awake for about an hour, while both you and Samantha slept.  In fact, before you awoke and took control over our body, I got up and read before returning to bed.  She was all right then and that was no more than an hour or so ago.  So sometime between then and now she has begun to have a reaction to the poison again,”_ Devlin, explained his reasoning quietly.   

 _“We made wonderful passionate love again right before you went to sleep.  That probably held it off for a while.  My guess is that it started sometime after I went back to bed and fell asleep.  I know that she was not ill when I came back to bed because I checked her and, though I did not use the sensor, I could tell just by touching her that she had very little fever.  Therefore, it was definitely no more than an hour ago, probably much less.  At first, she probably thought it was a slight recurrence and did not want to awaken us.  Evidently, whoever did this exposed her to such a large amount that, when it was finally able to work, it overcame her too quickly to get to us for help.  That is my theory, anyway.”_

Malek nodded his agreement, as he told him, _“I agree with you, Dev.  It sounds very reasonable to me as well.  If she began to feel very ill, she would have come for us if she was able to do so.  It must have overcome her so quickly that she could not return to us.  What I do not understand is what whoever gave it to her hoped to achieve?  Knowing she was with us, how did they think that she would become ill again?  The fact that she did was pure luck on their part,”_ he stated grimly.

 _“I would speculate that was exactly what they were hoping would happen.  They probably suspected that she was well enough that we would both go to sleep knowing she would wake us, if she needed us.  They would have known that she would not have time to rouse us from our slumber.  The onset would be swift, and she would not be able to call to us.  I only hope that their plan did not work.”_

 _“Yes, Devlin, so do I.  I will feel better once she talks to us and is aware at least once.  Then we will know that we at least have a chance.  As long as she is as she is now, we have no way of knowing,”_ Malek said, his anguish stark in his voice.

 _“Does she feel any cooler?  Gava left the sensor for us,”_ Devlin reminded him to check her. 

Malek ran it over her body and looked at it. _“Yes, it is down a few more tenths, but it is still over one hundred and five.”_

 _“The fact that it is going down is a good sign, though.  It was one of the first good signs we had the last time.  You should begin to make love to her now, Malek.  Arousal pushes the poison out.  We know this; it is what we have learned over the last four days,”_ Dev encouraged him to begin her treatment at once. _“Do not wait any longer.”_

Malek agreed with Devlin, and gave him a swift caress to show his appreciation for his calm good sense, a reaction that would normally come from Malek. _“Yes, you are quite correct and I will do so now,”_ he assured him. Lifting her slightly, but keeping everything but her head and neck submerged he began to slowly kiss the side of Sam’s neck, the one spot that was sure to get a response from her if she was at all interested in sex.  He felt her swallow, so he moved around more increasing his sucking; yes, there it was again.  A slight sound. _“Thank the Universe she is awake, Dev, perhaps barely, but she is awake.  It will take hours to work through whatever they did to her, but we will do it, I promise you.”_

 _“I have thought of that, too, Malek.  Whoever did this probably thinks that we will be unable to continue to make love to her after four days of almost constant sex with her.”_ He sighed in disgust at their idiocy. _“Apparently, they have no idea how extraordinary, wonderful, and exciting a woman she is.”_

Malek nodded and then gave his own opinion of why their strategy would not work, _“It is more than just that, Devlin.  They have underestimated how very much in love with her we are.  I am quite sure that whoever is doing this looks on the Se’kesh Mae’tek bonding as a less emotional tie than that of the first,Ka’lash Mae’tek_ , _the bond-mate, bond.  That they do so is a miscalculation on their part.”_

Malek hesitated as he considered what he wished to discuss with Devlin.  Finally making his decision, he was soon disclosing his conclusions, _“I have given the situation quite a bit of thought, Devlin.  There is no doubt that this was a planned attempt on her life from the very beginning.  I suspect that the original plan was for Samantha to find and pick some of the flowers when she first arrived on the world they sent her to on her last mission.  If she took them into her tent, or wherever she was staying, it would have killed her there.  When that did not happen, and she brought it back with her, they used whatever events they could to their advantage.  Martouf and Lantash leaving and her having the flower must have seemed like another chance.  Except that, you and I were a problem.  It sounds ridiculous; however, I cannot help but believe that it was done deliberately.”_

 _“I agree, Malek.  Moreover, I believe we both know who is doing it.  The problem is catching him.  I doubt very much that we will be able to because we will have no proof.  Samantha is moaning.”_

“Samantha?  Samantha, can you hear me at all?”  Malek quickly turned his attention back to her.

Malek felt his heart leap when she nodded her head slightly.  At least she had some movement at the moment.  “We are not sure what has happened, Samantha, but we believe that you may have somehow come into contact with the plant again.  You are very ill.  Your fever is very high.  I will keep you here until it is down and then take you to bed.” 

Sam moaned and her hips shifted.  Malek closed his eyes.  Of course, it was an aphrodisiac.  He leaned against the side of the pool and braced himself so that she was lying across his thigh.  He ran his hand up her leg and placed it firmly on her mound.  He pressed down as he explored with his fingers.  She was wet.  What a contradiction this plant was.  Being this ill, sex should be the last thing on her mind.  Instead, her body was throbbing with need.  He found his way to her throat again and began to suck.  Within minutes, she had climaxed.  Nevertheless, it did not appear to help, nor did it douse the fire in her.  She was as ready now as she was when he started to make love to her. 

“Samantha, I am going to take you part way out of the water and wrap your legs around me.  Will that be all right?” 

At her nod, he impaled her on his hardened shaft.  Deciding that sitting might work better, he lowered himself to the shelf, making sure her legs were comfortable.  He immersed her in the water until it was just below the top of her shoulders.  He reached up and grabbing the sensor, he used it on her again.  Just over one hundred five.  It was going down extremely slowly. 

Gava came up and leaned against the side of the pool.  “How is she, Malek?”  She asked quietly.  

“Her body temperature is just over one hundred five.  I do not know if we could get aspirin down her or not.  We should try, though, now that you are here.” 

“Samantha,” Malek picked her head up from his shoulder and held it upright.  “Please, my love, I need you to do something for me.  You must take some aspirin.  You must lower your fever. Do you understand?”

Sam did not answer, but she opened her mouth.  Gava immediately placed two tablets on her tongue and held the water to her lips.  She took some and pushed back against Malek’s hand.  He allowed her head to fall back and they watched as she swallowed.  She opened her mouth again and Gava gave her more water and continued to do so, until she turned away and Malek laid her head back onto his shoulder.  

Gava laid her hand on Malek’s other shoulder.  “She is aware of what is happening, Malek.  She knows what she needs.  She will attempt to mate with you as soon as she can.  Until then, I am afraid you must lead the way.  Do not forget that even if she cannot respond she is still aware.” 

Malek sighed and turned to Gava.  “She climaxed very easily, Gava, but it did very little for her.  I am afraid she is not going to be helped in that way this time, but I do not know what else to do.” 

Gava frowned.  “Continue, Malek.  There is so much poison in her system it may take many times to see any change.  This will not be like the last time where you had time between to sleep.  At least, I believe it will be many hours before you see that kind of change.  I amgoing to refine a particularly potent batch of _drisk’nae_ for you.  I know we normally use it when there has been extreme torture and lack of food and water, but in this case, I believe you will need the boost it can give your system.You must be sure that Devlin sleeps.  He will be needed when you become too exhausted to continue.” 

Malek nodded.  “I understand.  I will be all right here for now, and I have the com.  Thank you.” 

Nodding, she turned and headed back to the medical bay.  She would take him the _drisk’nae_ as soon as she distilled it.  He would need it if Samantha survived.  At the moment, though neither had said it, that possibility looked dim.  Behind her, she would have been surprised to know that Sam had begun to move on Malek.  Not a lot but enough to let him know that she was feeling him as well as what he was doing to her.  It took little time for him to begin to make love to her in earnest.  He could feel each shock of climax that went through her and was very surprised to feel them come quickly one after another.

The first time her lips touched his neck, he sucked in a shaking breath and then kissed her deeply.  “You are coming back to us, Samantha.  We will not let you go; you do know that, do you not?  I do not care if we must stay locked together like this indefinitely.  You will not leave us.  You promised.  Now, give me another of your sweet leaps into the abyss, and I will be here to take you for the next one and the one after that.  Come apart in my hands and on my body.  Let me feel you shatter in my arms, my Samantha.  Climb the heights for me.  Leave the everlasting night behind.”

* * *

  


Twenty-four hours later, Sam was able to talk.  Her fever was down to between one hundred three and a half and one hundred and two with occasional spikes going just over one hundred and four.  She could sleep for ten minutes at a time.  She was with Devlin while Malek slept for the first time in those twenty-four hours.  It was the first time Dev was alone with her, and he was concerned that he would not be able to take care of her.  They were back in the room for the first time as well, so he was afraid her temperature would go up while they were together, as well.  It was one hundred two and a half at the moment, but that could change.

“Devlin, do you know what I think of every time I see you naked?” 

Dev choked and cleared his throat, “Ah, no, Sam, what do you think?  That I am too scrawny for your tastes?  That I need to put some meat on my bones or start lifting weights?” 

Sam shook her head.  Talking still tended to wear her out, but she knew that Devlin was worried about being alone with her being so ill this time.  “No.  No, that is not what I think.  Every time I see your body, I want to taste it.  I want to see if it is really as delicious as it looks, because it really looks so wonderful to me.  You have this really weird idea of what you look like.  I don’t know where you see yourself, but wherever it is you should stop looking there, because it is lying to you.” 

“Malek is a charming…”

“Yes, he is.  Malek is a charming, interesting, exciting, and wonderful being.  However, you are just as delicious, witty, kind, and intelligent.  You are fun to be with and I enjoy talking to you.  In addition, you are a very handsome man.  No, Devlin.  The next time you look in a mirror, really look at yourself.  Stop seeing who you used to be and see who you are now.  Because, the man that you are now, is very sexy, hot, and handsome.  Tell me, Devlin, what color is your hair?” 

“My—my hair?  It is a very common color, Sam.  It is brown.  Just brown.” 

Sam shook her head.  “There.  You see?  I told you the mirror you are using is lying to you.  Your hair is not “ _common” or “just brown”_.  Your hair is a deep rich brown.  Sometimes, when the light catches it just right, it has a sheen of gold to it and sometimes a touch of red as well.  It looks like liquid satin.  The curls make a woman want to run her fingers through them just to watch them fall back into place.  No, it is not and never will be “ _just brown_ ”, Devlin.” 

“I suppose that if I ask you what color your eyes are you will tell me that they are “ _just brown”,_ too?” 

Devlin flushed, and nodded his head.  Sam shook her head, exasperated as she reached out and caught his chin forcing him to look at her.  “You do not have _“just brown”_ eyes any more than you have _“just brown_ ” hair, Dev.  Your eyes are a gorgeous, golden brown with flecks of green in them.  They are beautiful and ringed with lovely lush black lashes that curl upwards in a way that any woman would envy.  When you are aroused, they smolder and then burn with a fire that lights an answering fire in me.  They are beautifully shaped, wonderfully fringed, a lovely color, and sexy as hell when you send out one of your “ _come here, baby_ ” looks.  No, they are not and never will be, _“just brown”_ , Devlin.” 

“I am not even going to ask you about the rest of you because I already know your answers.  None of them are right.  None of them are true.  You have been lying to yourself for years about what you look like.  I am just not sure why, and it really doesn’t matter because I am going to tell you the truth.”

“We have covered your hair and your eyes.  You have nice eyebrows, ears, and cheekbones.  They are not anything fantastic, but they look great in your face.  They “fit” your face very well.  You have a wonderful patrician nose, absolutely beautiful lips, and nicely hollowed cheeks that along with your nose give your face a slenderness the goes extremely well with your body.  Your body is wonderful, too.  I think I have worshiped it enough in the last several days that you should have no doubts about that.” 

“Devlin, you really should try to see yourself through my eyes and in my mirror, because you really are not anything like you see yourself.  Not anymore.  You left the clumsy, shy, too-smart boy behind a very long time ago.  In his place is a very sexy, handsome, intelligent, and interesting man.  He is a man who is a fantastic lover.  He is a man that I fell in love with.  Do I love Malek?  Yes.  Do I think he is witty, entertaining, and an exciting lover?  Yes.  Do those things make me love him?  Certainly.  Nevertheless, I love you both.  You both have things about you that I love.  Please.  Stop comparing yourself to who you were and to Malek.  You do not need to.  You are who you are and I love that man.  Really.” 

“In fact, I think he is sexy and hot and handsome enough that he should slide right in here beside me in this bed.  What do you think of that, Dev?  I could use a nice hard ride from you.” 

She smiled at him.  She had an idea.  There was in this room, as there were in all the tunnel rooms, one area that was very reflective.  They used them as a mirror.  While not as good, in Sam’s opinion, as a true mirror, it did give back an image.  Then there was the hologram image maker.  Hm…Maybe later, if he still was not convinced. 

Sam sat up, pulled away from him, and moved off the bed toward the reflexive surface at back of the room.  Once there she smiled.  If she stood just here, she could see everything of importance.  “Come stand behind and to one side of me, Devlin,” She told him softly. 

Nodding toward the “ _mirror_ ” she asked, “What do you see?” 

Devlin looked into the reflection and his eyes immediately searched out Sam.  She was standing in a very provocative pose.  She was standing with her hips canted and she had one leg cocked and her foot on tiptoe.  She was leaning back into him and her arms reached back behind her and around his neck a pose that lifted her ribcage and breasts.  Her head was turned and looking up at him.  She stood offset from him, so that both of them could see at least half of his body.  

He stood with his legs apart, his hands on her hips, his head bent toward her.  His cock was at attention and the muscles in his thighs, shoulders, and arms bunched as he watched her and controlled his urge to pick her up and carry her to the bed or bend her over and take her that way.  She smiled at him as she ran the fingers of one hand into the curls of his hair and watched in the mirror as he caught his breath, lifting his ribcage, widening his chest, and narrowing his waist even more above his slender hips.

She locked her eyes with his in the reflection.  Leaning forward, she placed her hands onto what might have passed for a chair, and bent over, her eyes never leaving his.  “What do you see, Devlin?” 

He shut his eyes.  “You, Sam.  Only you.” 

“Look at yourself, not me.  What do you see?” 

Devlin looked and what he saw startled him.  There was a beautiful woman in the “mirror” and she was in a very provocative pose.  Behind and to one side of her was a tall, slender man, well proportioned, and firmly muscled.  He had dark brown hair that gleamed in the light and intense brown eyes that caught the light and seemed to shine with gold and green light, as well.  He had a slender, aristocratic face, his features well defined and almost, but not quite, sharp.  He was, in fact, everything the woman insisted that he was.  Dev drew in a breath.  He would never see himself in the same way again.  He truly was not that boy from so long ago.  He had grown into that body and mind.  He could make love to this woman, whom he loved, for however many hours he needed to because he loved her and she needed him. 

“I see the man that loves you, Samantha Carter.  The man that is going to love you until Malek once again awakens and perhaps beyond that.  I am going to love you.  Bend over farther, Sam, and watch our reflections as I take us up to the peak.  Would you enjoy watching that, my heart?” 

“Yes, Dev, my devil-man, I would.”  Sam watched in the mirror as Devlin began a sensual assault on her body.  He pushed her head farther down and began to caress her from her shoulders to her hips and back again, repeatedly, before beginning to move beyond there to her breasts, shoulders, and arms.  Still watching in the mirror, he stood her back up and turned her so that he could watch as his hands caressed her.  She closed her eyes as the sensations flooded through her. 

“Open your eyes, Samantha.  I want you to watch me make love to you.  I want you to watch my fingers caress your nipples and my hands weigh and then cup your breasts, before I begin to knead them and massage them until the nipples stand up into stiff peaks.  I want to see you watching as I run my hands down your body toward the apex of your thighs and almost reach that place you most want me to be only to withdraw.” 

“I hear you moaning for me, Sam.  You want me now.  You need me, almost as much as I need you.  Spread for me, Sam.  I want to watch my fingers as they rub you and caress you.  I want to watch them grow wet with the cream of your body, the love liquid that your body produces to welcome me.  I feel you shudder when I caress your clitoris.  Every time I stroke your little bud, a delicious quiver runs through you.” 

“Soon, I will have to hold you up for your bones will melt for me.  I am listening to you pant and gasp as I flick your bud faster, my love.  You are getting closer to your peak.  Put your foot onto the chair, Sam.  Yes, now I will slip into you, yes like that.  There, we can both watch as we join one another.  You are almost there are you not, my love?  Tell me, Sam, tell me what you need, what you want.” 

“Um, yes, I am, ah, yes, Dev, now.”  Sam moaned his name telling him, “Now, Devlin, I can’t ...Yes, harder, that—that is it.  There, now.  Now, Dev!” 

“My pleasure, Sam.” 

“Harder, Dev, harder.”  Held upright against Dev’s chest Sam watched as they went over the top together.  She also watched as Devlin’s eyes flared, meaning that Malek was awake.  She frowned.  He was supposed to be asleep. 

As their breathing slowed, and Devlin slowly softened and slipped from her, she felt him pick her up and carry her into the facilities.  In very short span of time, _Me etarakr et cor renek qua_ , _my heart and hands honor you,_ the ritual cleaning of the female by the male, was accomplished and they were back in the bed.  Devlin was still in control, so Sam was beginning to think she had imagined the flaring of his eyes.  

"You see, Devlin, I told you, that you were just the man I needed."    

“Yes, so you did and I believe that you are correct, although Malek is not exactly happy with us.  He, ah, was awakened by our, er, I believe, he called them “ _bedroom experiments”_.  He has requested that we attempt to keep our curiosity to reclining positions until after you are well.”  Devlin flushed.  “It was my unsteadiness on my feet that woke him.  I believe there were a few moments when my legs almost gave out on us.  Yours I believe did also, so I was supporting us both.  He was quite alarmed, although he did agree that you made an extremely enticing picture and made me promise to allow him full access to the memory when he awoke.”

“He also realized that I have a different perception of myself than I did when he went into his sleep state.  I believe he is very happy about it.  He has been trying to show me for years and I have always believed that he was somehow manipulating what I was seeing.  I knew that this time he was not, since he was dormant and you were telling me what you saw.  What you told me you saw, was exactly what Malek has been showing me for years, and was also, what I was seeing now without his influence; I have begun to believe it is true.  I do not think I will ever consider myself handsome, but I no longer consider myself plain or unappealing either.”   

“Unappealing?  I should hope not.  You _are_ handsome, Devlin.  Trust me on this.  Women know handsome.  You are handsome.  No.  Forget it.  You are handsome, end of discussion.”  

“Now that we know you are just the man I need, what do you say, we, ah, see what else you can do about that?  Think you could give me another good hard ride?” 

“Sam, I believe that I could arrange that,” He agreed, smiling at her.  She smiled back at him.

In fact, he was just the man to give her one for the next five hours.  Moreover, at the end of it, her body temperature was down to around one hundred and two.  She was more alert and able to sleep for almost twenty minutes at a time.  She was also beginning to worry about Devlin.  He could not continue with this and neither could she.  They would have to do something about the situation.  They had to let her just succumb to the poison for a while as they rested.  It was the only way she could see to give them some relief.  Martouf and Lantash were still not back and they had no word on when they might return. 

Sam was awake when Gava came to check on them.  She greeted her and took the aspirin she held out to her.  Devlin did not awaken.  “How long has Malek been asleep, Samantha?” 

“About five hours.  I am letting them both sleep as long as they can.  I figure the worst that can happen is that I will become disoriented, and my fever will go back up some.  I am feeling better.  They can’t go on like this, Gava.  They just can’t.  We both know it, too.  It is not just them; I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.  I am getting a little on the tender side.  My sex drive hasn’t lessened, but my body is giving out, I’m afraid.” 

“I can take care of that problem.  As for Malek not being able to continue, I brought him some more _drisk’nae._ He will know how to take it.  See that he does.”  

“I can’t see that he does, if I don’t know how myself, Gava,” Sam told her with amusement coloring her voice. 

“True.  Good point.  I want him to drink an entire vial when he awakens.  Then another half in thirty minutes.  The other half thirty minutes later.  Depending on how active he is after that, he should use them about every four hours.  One half of a vial.  It is a very potent batch.” 

"I understand."    

Gava sighed.  “I am afraid you are correct as far as running themselves down, but they will not allow anything to happen to you, either.  I think you may be underestimating them as well.  You have forgotten to take their love of you into account, Samantha.  If they were simply having sex with you to keep you from dying, it would be different.  They are sharing their love of you, with you.  It is a totally different thing.” 

Sam nodded.  “Yes, you are right.  I should not worry so about them.  Surely, they would tell me if they were expending too much energy.  Malek would not allow himself to become so weak he would die would he?  Tell me the truth, Gava.” 

“No, I do not believe so.  For one thing, we would both know if that happened.  Both of us would sense his weakening.” 

“For another it would be extremely idiotic for me to save Samantha and kill myself in the process,” Malek announced as he opened Devlin’s eyes.  “Dev is asleep.  I woke up feeling much refreshed.  You are asking foolish questions and thinking foolish things, my Sam, but at least you are up and talking more than you were, and that is a great relief.” 

“Is your body temperature down?  I must admit that much as I like water, we have spent much more time in the pool than out over the last twenty-four hours or so, and I am in no hurry to return to it just yet.” 

Gava ran the sensor over her and announced, “It is still around one hundred and two.  Keep an eye on it.  We will leave the pool where it is set for now.  Take her back there immediately if her temperature begins to go up.” 

“Yes, of course.”  Malek agreed.  Thinking of something else he said, “Gava, you did check my room?  There was nothing in it?” 

“Nothing, Malek.  I went through every sheet, every cover, the padding, under it, your clothing, anywhere they might have hidden a small flower.  I did not find as much as a petal.” 

“Gava, have you mentioned to anyone that I am ill again?”  Sam asked her. 

Gava shook her head.  “I have told them that you seem to have had a rather severe relapse and that we believe it was because you were in the room with it for so long.  Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Samantha, tell us why.”  Malek said softly, looking at her intently.  “You suspect something.  We cannot take steps to guard you, if you do not tell us what you suspect.” 

“It is about another Tok’Ra.  I know that you will believe him before me, so I would just rather not say anything.  I will just wait for Martouf and Lantash to return.” 

“If it is about Delek, I will believe you.  Now tell me,” Malek demanded.  Sam looked at him in surprise.  This was the base commander talking—stern, implacable, and immovable, not her lover.  Her eyes narrowed.  He wasn’t “ _her_ ” base commander, however. 

He knew almost immediately that he had forgotten the important fact that she was Tau’ri and, therefore, not easily intimidated.  Realizing that he might not have used the correct tactics on his lover, his mate, he backpedaled as quickly as he could.  “Please, Samantha.  I believe he is dangerous to you.  If you know something, tell me.  Otherwise, I will go now and incapacitate him to the point where he will not be able to harm you, and I will keep him that way until your “ _Kea’kesh Mae’tek”_ returns.”

Sam looked shocked and she heard Gava gasped.  “Malek, you cannot be serious.” 

Malek turned to Gava.  “If Samantha will not tell me what she knows, then I will go now, incapacitate him, and contact Zaris to come for him.  I will have him put into a holding cell on my base until Martouf and Lantash return.  _No one_ is going to try to kill my mate and get away with it, Gava.  _No one.  Sub-Council member, or not.”_  

Malek turned to Sam, “Do you have anything to say to me, Sam?” 

“What will they do to you if you do that?” 

“They will try to place me under sanctions and attempt to have me taken into custody and placed in a holding cell.  However, we will also be on my base because between making love to you, I shall be interrogating Delek.  When I am finished, I will execute him.  My people will not allow them to take me, until I get the information I desire out of Delek.  And if it is the information I expect to get, they will have no grounds to do anything to me.  He assaulted my mate with deadly intent.  It is my right to execute him. Him, my Sam, not his host, unless he was involved.  However, like you, I am beginning to believe that Delek’s host has not been seen or heard from for many years.” 

Sam shook her head and her voice shook as she whispered, “This is exactly why I haven’t told Lantash and Martouf anything.  You have no proof, any more than I do.  I do not want any of you taking the chance that I am wrong.  I believe my suspicions are right, but they are just that, nothing but suspicions, unless I have proof and I have none.  On Earth, in my country, we work from the premise that someone is innocent until proven guilty.” 

“You are not on the Tau’ri world anymore, Samantha,” Malek said firmly. 

“That does not mean that I have to abandon my principles, Malek, and I won’t.  I was raised believing that someone is innocent until proven guilty.  And that is what I believe in.  So unless and until I get irrefutable proof, I will not act against him.” 

“Don’t try to throw it up to me that you executed the men at the SGC, either.  You had irrefutable proof, not only in our condition but in the tapes the idiots kept.” 

Malek had to smile at her stubbornness, one of the traits he loved about her—when it was not getting in _his_ way.  “What you say is true, Samantha, and you are correct, however, if I know what you suspect, I might be able to begin putting together a case against him.  Please, Samantha, what is it that you suspect?”   

Sam sighed.  She was becoming a little disoriented again.  “It was the night I became ill again.  I guess it was just last night, although it seems like it was a week ago because I am so tired.”  She shook her head.  “So, let me think and try to remember what I did first.  You and Dev fell asleep, and I went to the bathing chamber and bathed.  Then I took the tray to the community room kitchen.  On the way back, Delek called my name and I didn’t recognize his voice so I stopped, not realizing who it was.” 

Sam frowned as she looked from one of them to the other.  She really didn’t want to tell them what happened next because she was afraid that Malek would go kill him right now.  And, although she really didn’t care if he killed Delek or not, she needed Malek with her more than Delek needed to be dealt with at the moment.  At least, she thought so, anyway.

“Go on Samantha, what happened then?” 

Sam’s eyes narrowed.  “Malek, I will tell you the rest but I want a promise from both you and Devlin first.  Otherwise, I will not tell you any more details.  I will finish the story with exactly what happened, and it will be the truth, but I will not add in the things that I believe you want to hear about.” 

“What is the promise?” 

“Will you agree to it?” 

“Not until I know what it is.  How can I promise you something if I do not know what it is?” 

“If you love me you will promise me this.  I believe it is within reason, and if so, you must promise me.  Gava may be the one who decides if it is within reason.  I believe that would be fair.” 

Malek gave the idea some thought and then nodded.  “All right.  I, too, believe that Gava would be unbiased and would decide on the circumstances and consequences to each of us as to whether or not it was within reason.  I will give you our promise.  Now, what is it?” 

“That you will stay with and care for me rather than go after Delek and kill him.” 

Malek and Gava both gasped, and their eyes widened, as she made her statement. 

“Samantha, what do you know that would make you believe that I would go to kill him instead of taking care of you?” 

“Because if you do believe me, instead of him, then you will know that the only one that could have done it was him.  I still have no proof, though.” 

Both of the Tok’Ra stared at her.  Sam watched as her vision began to blur even more and she moaned.  “I am about to lose consciousness.  I am sorry.  I have been having trouble for some time now, but you wanted to know these things now instead of later.  I don’t think I will be able to finish, though, Malek, I am so sorry.” 

Malek groaned, “No, Samantha, I am sorry.  I should have realized that you would have been fighting the effects of the poison by now.  Check her fever again, please Gava.” 

“It is going back up, Malek.  Still, you are doing very well, Samantha considering that twenty-four hours ago, I did not believe you would survive another hour let alone a complete day.  I cannot believe your temperature is down as far as it is.  I am only afraid it will not stay down.”

Turning to Malek, she said, “I am going to retrieve some creams for you to use, as Samantha said that she is becoming sensitive.  I will bring them into you, as I do not want to leave them out in the hall where they could be tampered with.” 

“Thank you.  I agree with you, it is not yet over, Gava.  We do not know how bad it will be yet.  We do know how bad the first four days were the last time, and this time she became more ill.”  Malek nodded his agreement to the healer.  

“That is very true, Malek, I will not lie to you.  I do not believe we are through the worst of it.”   

Sam looked at her from where she clung to her mate.  “If Malek and Devlin had not been so persistent in pulling so many climaxes out of me, I believe I would have died.  Luckily, the plant gives you a way to counteract it, for it takes very little when you are at that stage to climax almost constantly.  I have to say that I now wonder how many people have died needlessly.  All that was needed was someone to continuously see to it that they climaxed over and over.” 

“I agree, Samantha.  I will see to it that all of the worlds that I know of are made aware of that.  I am sure there is something in children, too, if we just knew what it was.” 

Sam looked at her owlishly.  “I am going to study it.  Perhaps I will find out.” 

Allowing her head to fall forward, she whispered, “I think we should hurry, Malek, or I will not remain with you this time.” 

“I will let you know when we are ready to finish the discussion, Gava,” Malek promised as he turned his attention to his mate.

Gava nodded.  “Thank you.  I will bring the cream when I come back and other than that, if you need me before then, com me.”  Gava turned and headed down the hall towards the medical bay area.

Sam realized her mind was wandering badly and tried to refocus on Malek.  What was he doing?  Where was he?  “Malek, what are you doing?” 

“Just getting you situated, Samantha.  I will make it easier for you though.  I have wrapped this tie around your ankle and then to this hook and the other ankle to that hook over there.  Now I am going to lie on top of you, like this and I am going to begin kissing you, like this.”  

Malek ran his hands from Sam’s hips, up her sides and along her arms until he entwined their fingers, much as she had done before.  The difference was that he wrapped her wrists and attached them to another hook she had never noticed.  Looking around she realized there were things on the walls, something she had never thought about before. 

Malek began his sensual assault with her lips, as he rocked gently in the cradle of her thighs.  He could feel her climax building and knew that the plant was still very much in evidence to bring her so swiftly to the peak.  However since that was the ultimate in pushing the poison through her system, it was what they desired for her to have as often as possible, so he made no effort to stop it and, in fact, did everything he could to bring her to full peak without penetration. 

He moved from her lips and feathered from the corner of her mouth to the corner of her eye, on to her temple, and then he breathed his love for her up and across her forehead and down the other side until he reached the other corner of her mouth.  From there, he kissed, whispered, laved, and nipped from her cheekbones, to her ears.  There he played, until she was moaning and encouraging him to rock faster.   When he did, he felt the jolts that sped through her and heard the sobs as she cried his name and asked for more.

He gave her more.  He moved from her ear to her throat.  Then weaving his fingers in her hair, he held her head to one side as he contemplated the expanse of neck that had one or two very small love bites.  The healing device took care of most of them at the same time her arm and head were healed when he ran into in the hall and knocked her down last night.  He picked his spot carefully and began.  The longer he sucked and laved, bit and kissed the wilder Sam became, until he realized that, although she was climaxing, she was not getting all the fulfillment she needed. 

Swiftly loosening her from the hooks, he entered her in one fierce plunge, which she met with an ardent cry of his name and a sob of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him.  Stopping as suddenly as he had begun, he sat back on his heels, removed her legs, and then urged her to turn over and come up onto her knees.  Once in position, he began once again, and there was nothing soft or gentle about this joining.  This was sex, pure and raw.  It was hard, fast, and heavy.  It was sweaty, wanton, and wild.  It was liberating. 

Malek grasped her hips so tightly he knew there would be finger marks on her that would need healing.  He slammed into her over and over.  Sam slammed back into him, grinding against him, as she arched her spine, threw her head back, and panted, all the while encouraging him to take her harder and then harder yet.  Malek could no longer focus on anything but this woman before him. 

Giving her pleasure, release, became his entire world, as he concentrated on the passion that was her, her body, her need.  Then when he sensed that her climax was imminent, and he was ready to spend himself, he reached under her and pressed hard on her nub.  The climax tore through her, and she could not breathe it was so intense.  She froze in place as she felt the pulses throb, racing through her body.  She heard Malek shout out behind her, grinding into her, just as she pressed hard against him.  In the end, they collapsed onto the sleeping platform, both gasping for breath and wondering what had just happened, but not really caring because whatever it had been, had been great.

Finally finding his voice, Malek murmured, “Samantha, I hope I did not hurt you.”   

At the negative shake of her head, he smiled and said, “I thoroughly enjoyed that.  It was very uninhibited and wild.” 

Swallowing and managing to steady her breath, Sam answered, “Oh, yeah, it was that.  There is nothing wrong with it, you know.  It does not always have to be about this great cosmic love thing.  There is nothing wrong with just fu-er-screwing because you enjoy it.  I loved it Malek.  It felt absolutely wonderful.  Thank you.  I love you, too.  In fact, you know, I love you a lot, but um, do you think you could maybe roll off me long enough for me to get a full breath?  You are getting kind of heavy.” 

Malek laughed softly.  “Yes, I believe I can do that.  You will want the facilities, I am sure.”  Malek rolled off her and held out his hand.  “Come, my love, and I will carry you.  You are not steady on your feet yet, as your and Devlin’s antics proved earlier, and I do not want you to fall and hurt yourself any more than you already are.  I will have enough bruises to heal on you without adding one more.” 

Sam nodded and allowed him to pick her up, knowing that her legs would probably fold under her if she tried to stand.  He helped her into the room, he performed _me etarakr et cor renek qua_ , _my heart and hands honor you,_ and then helped her to wash her face and generally freshen up.  Then he carried her back to the bed, but did not join her there. 

“You know, this would be easier if you would untie my hands.” 

Malek cocked his head looking at the long sash from a desert robe that he had used.  He was not finished with it yet.  “I think it makes a lovely fashion statement.” 

He gave her a ginger ale to drink and she took it gratefully.  She was beginning to become thirsty and that was a good sign.  Leaning forward he untied her hands and laid the ties aside.  They could play that game again another time.  It had worked well to heighten her sensations; just as her forcing him not to move before had heightened his.  He gave her a robe and she slipped it on, realizing that he, too, had dressed.  He must have com’d Gava.

“Samantha, I did not intend to take you again that way until Gava returned with the creams for you, and I certainly never planned on taking you so wildly.  I am truly sorry.” 

“I think we were both participants, Malek.  I do not remember you twisting my arm or me protesting.  In fact, I seem to remember urging you on and telling you I wanted you harder.  We are equally responsible.”  Sam paused.  “Would the healing device take any of the tenderness away from me, Malek?” 

Malek shook his head, disgusted with himself for not thinking of it earlier.  “Of course, and I have no idea why neither Gava nor myself thought of using it.”  Standing up, he lifter her to her feet and from there up onto the sleeping platform.  Finding his healing device, it took only a few minutes to take the soreness out of her and heal the beginnings of rawness that were trying to form.  Using the cream from here on would help.  Feeling the device shut off she looked up into the sternness of his features.  He really was a beautiful man, even when he was displeased with and berating himself. 

She shook her head at him.  “We both wanted and needed that, Malek.  Stop beating yourself up, please.  Don’t ruin it for me, for us.” 

Listening to and analyzing her words, he finally nodded.  “You are correct.  I will not do so.”  They sat quietly together, relaxing as they waited for Gava.

A few minutes later, she walked in, handed the creams to Malek, and sat down with them.  Taking them he said, “Alright, Samantha.  You need to finish what you have to say and then you might want to try to sleep.  If not, then we will sit and talk until you become unsteady again.  For now though, please continue.” 

Sam frowned.  She had been getting unsteady before and was not sure how much she had told them.  She caught her lip between her teeth as she tried to remember.  Closing her eyes, she tried again to replay the scene but it was very disjointed.

“You promised to tell us, Samantha.”  Malek’s voice was firm but quiet and calm. 

Sam nodded, still frowning.  Then she shook her head.  Opening her eyes and looking at him, she told them, “It is no use; I don’t remember what the last thing I told you was.  You will have to tell me.” 

They both relaxed when they realized that she was not trying to avoid telling them, she was just trying to remember what they already knew.  “You were on your way back from taking the tray to the community room, and you heard someone call to you and stopped before you had time to realize that it was Delek.” 

Sam nodded.  “Right.  If I had realized who it was, I would not have stopped.  Anyway, he walked right up to me and before I could stop him, he grabbed one of my hands with his and put his other hand on my forehead.  Then he said that I did not seem to be running a fever anymore, but that Gava said I was still ill a lot of the time.  Then he asked me if I was getting better.”

“I told him I was slowly getting better from the first, thanks to you four and the excellent care you have given me.”  

“Then the ass had the gall to tell me that I should have paid more attention when he told me about the flower in the mission brief, and this would not have happened.” 

“I looked straight at him and told him that both of us knew that he had never mentioned the flower because I would not have forgotten it.”

“After that I went straight to the bathing section of the pools.  My skin felt greasy and tainted where he had touched me.  I kept washing them over and over but I never felt like I managed to get the feel of him off me.  Of course, now I know that it wasn’t him, it was the plant.  No doubt, he saw me walk by going to the community room and knew I would be coming back by.  He must have been the one assigned to _“get rid of”_ the flower.  He saw his chance and took it.  He probably assumed that, since I was up and around in the tunnels, I didn’t need Malek and Devlin anymore.” 

“He may even have thought I was back in my own room, which would have been great for him.  I would have died before anyone even knew anything was wrong.  He might even have been able to blame Malek for it someway.  I am not sure why he wants to kill me, yet, but I really do not think we should let him know how I am.  On the other hand, maybe we should let him think I am fine.  Still with Malek and doing great.  If there is a real need for me to die, it could push him into doing something stupid.” 

“I am quite sure we now know how it was reintroduced to you.  By the time you reached the pool, you had probably already absorbed more than enough to kill you.  Nor does it wash off very well as it has, as you said, a very greasy residue.  No doubt, there was still some on your skin for a short time.  Still, this entire thing makes no sense.  Why would he do that?”  Gava said aloud what they were all thinking. 

“I know.”  Sam said quietly.  “I keep coming back to that thought, too.  Nevertheless, this is not the only mission that he has suggested that I have been sent on that has not been exactly as it should be.  There was the one when I was captured and only by pure luck, escaped.  That was the one that made me lose my memory.  Then there was the one where the co-ordinates he gave me were wrong.  The world he almost sent me to is toxic.  I just had a feeling before I went that I should verify the co-ordinates with someone else.  I have checked every time since then.” 

“You have told no one, Samantha?  Why?” 

“He is Tok’Ra, Malek.  I am not.  Who will they believe?  You tell me.” 

Malek sighed.  What she said was true.  They would write them down as accidents or coincidences. 

“Have there been any other incidences?”  Malek asked, as he contemplated what she had told them so far.  When she did not answer right away, he questioned her, “Samantha?” 

She sighed at his tenacity.  “Four weeks ago I was captured by Gamlek.  He is rather perverse.  Luckily, he is also rather stupid.  I managed to get out with a little help from one of our operatives who had no idea why I was sent there.  He said it was foolish in the extreme.” 

“The thing is neither he nor I know how Gamlek even knew I was on the world to begin with.  Supposedly, I was there to gather Intel on another minor Goa’uld, who, come to find out, doesn’t even go to that world.  According to Delek, I read the gate address wrong.  He showed them that he had written them down for me.” 

“Of course, my copy had disappeared, while I was on the mission, but I know that I did not throw it away.  I have kept everything that they give me for each mission after I almost went to the world that was toxic.  I know neither Lantash nor Martouf would have disposed of my things without asking, so—,” she shrugged and grimaced wryly. 

“I have to admit that I was surprised that he would actually take the chance of being caught in our rooms.  It made me believe that he wants my death fairly desperately.  I know I did not dispose of those instructions, and I am afraid to say too much because I know that my dad and Lantash would kill him.  That is another reason I want proof first, Malek.  I will not take the chance of having either my dad or Lantash and Martouf doing something and then not being able to justify it.” 

Sam sighed again, obviously weary and her forehead wrinkled in thought before she said, “I can’t find any other explanation, but what he is doing seems drastic to me if it is just hatred of the Tau’ri.  Moreover, in the end, the reason, while extremely important, is not my main concern at the moment.  My main concern is seeing to it that my mate and my father don’t end up in trouble over that jerk before I can get the proof I need to convict him,” she declared, emphasizing how she felt about the situation.

Malek frowned.  She was right.  Lantash would not wait for proof.  He would kill him without as much as a second thought.  No inquiry, no council, nothing involved, but him, Delek, and Delek’s death.  He would also make it plain that Martouf was not involved just as he had refused to allow him to become involved during the executions at the SGC.  No one would be to blame, except him.

Gava was smiling.  “I believe you now have your proof, Samantha, and it will show up within the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours.”

“How is that possible, Gava?”

“Because anyone who survives being poisoned through the skin, breaks out in a rash within about three to four of your days.  If that is what he did, you should develop a rash on the hand that he touched and on your forehead.” 

Samantha sighed.  “It still will not matter, Gava, no one saw him do it.” 

“That is where you are wrong, Samantha.  Someone did see it.  Astar had guard duty that night, and she was taking her break, heading for the community room.  She saw you lean away from Delek, as he put one hand on your forehead and grabbed your hand with the other one.  She even commented to me that she could not blame you because she would not want his hands on her hands, her face, or any other part of her body, either.  Therefore, we do have a witness.  Furthermore, I will be sure that she tells no one.  I would hate to have our witness disappear.”  Gava sounded grim.

Sam looked up startled.  “Surely he would not do that to one of his own people?  I mean, I know he hates the Tau’ri, but not his own people.” 

Gava shrugged.  “If he is capable of murdering you, then he is just as capable of doing it to his own.  And we still do not know why he would want to kill you.” 

Sam fidgeted for a minute.  Finally, she asked, very quietly, “Is there any chance that he could be mixed up in the N.I.D./Goa’uld conspiracy and maybe thinks I have overheard something?  Delek being in the N.I.D. situation does not make sense, though, because surely he would have warned them that you were coming, wouldn’t he?  Or could it really be that he just hates the idea of another Tau’ri host that much?  If that’s so, then our other people should be made aware of the threat he poses, too.” 

Malek shook his head, saying, “As for the N.I.D., there are only those of us who participated in it, of which Gava, Arwanna, and Daimesh were part.  Of course, Per’sus knew of it and it was a joint decision between him and your president to keep it totally within a small handpicked group of us.” 

“That way, if the news reached the N.I.D., they would have very few to choose from as informants and if there was a link with the Tok’Ra, they would be unable to contact the N.I.D. and warn them, since they knew nothing.  As you can see, the possibility of a leak within the Tok’Ra was considered and steps were taken to guard against that very circumstance.  While Tok’Ra are usually loyal for life, that does not mean we trust everyone explicitly when it comes to some things.  Depending on the circumstances, it is often the case that the fewer who know, the better the odds at success.” 

“The council here knows nothing about it, nor do they know anything about the raid on earth.  As far as anyone knows, you were captured by a rogue group within the government on earth.  When you were rescued by your people, aided by a small-handpicked group of us, it was determined that you were no longer safe working from earth.  They are still working on gathering information on the group and until they can disarm them, none of you will be returning there.  As far as they know, your government contacted Per’sus through Jacob and asked if you could be based here with the Tok’Ra after your rescue...thus you came here to stay.” 

“The story that has been put out was that you were captured, tortured, and almost killed by this rogue element and that you would now make my base your base of operations, because these people still wanted you all, preferably dead.  As far as anyone knows, you now answer directly to the President and the Chiefs of Staff.”  Malek assured her quietly.

“Lantash and Martouf were frantic when they were informed by Jacob that you had disappeared, so when you were found they immediately brought you here.  Jacob, too, was extremely worried and was almost as frantic as Lantash and Martouf.  He said that walking back through the Stargate, knowing you were being held and probably tortured for information, was the hardest thing he has ever done.” 

“The council was given half-truths, so Delek would have no idea that we were involved.  As far as he knows, your own soldiers and government rescued you with only a very few of us along, which in a way is how it happened.  They also know that Lantash and I executed the element within the terrorist group that harmed you and killed the other women.” 

Sam’s eyes widened.  “I remember now.  I knew that before, but it disappeared with all the other information pertaining to the entire ordeal.  I am glad you told me.  It seems there are still a few things I haven’t remembered on my own yet.” 

Gava nodded, before assuring her, “That sometimes happens, Samantha.  The missing information will come back in time, just as this did when Malek began telling you.  It is nothing to worry you.  Your memories will all surface eventually.” 

Malek took up the explanation again, telling her, “Your special ops teams did much of it.  We simply coordinated and used my base for staging.  Our teams were there and did the actual executions.  We realized, after discussing it with your President and military Chiefs of Staff, that your teams would not be allowed to use any extreme measures, nor could they retaliate.  We however, could and we did.”  Malek shrugged.  “We did not inform Washington of the executions beforehand, but left it very much a completed mission before apprising them of the, er, actions taken.  We gave them the facts and showed them the tapes of their interrogation of all of you.  It never ceases to amaze me that your N.I.D. actually taped their sessions with you.”

“As for Delek, I do not know what his reason could be, Samantha, but rest assured that we will find out.  Now, if that is all you needed to tell us?  Yes?  Then you should lie down and attempt to sleep.  I will be back shortly.  I wish to tell Gava what we wish for supplies because I will not leave you this time, not even for as long as it takes to get drinks or food.” 

“I agree, Malek.  Someone should be with her constantly.  I will be back later, Sam,” Gava waved as she walked out the door. 

Sam laid down and closed her eyes.  She was tired.  Very, very tired.  However, she felt safer than she had in a while.  She was glad she had finally told someone of her suspicions.  More than that.  She was glad they believed her. 

She felt Malek return and lie down beside her, bringing her into his arms so that he could cradle her there.  “I love you and Dev, remember that,” she reminded him softly, as she wavered on the edge of sleep.

He touched his lips to the top of her head in a soft kiss as he whispered, “We love you, my Sam.”  He knew she would only sleep a few minutes, but it did not matter.  He would be here for her this time, the next time, and the time after that. 

Now knowing that Malek really would take care of her, and she no longer had to worry that Lantash would simply kill Delek, she would rest easier.  Malek would see to it that Lantash did nothing foolish and they would all take care of Delek.  Yes, Malek and Dev would keep her safe and keep Lantash, Martouf, and her dad from doing something crazy.  Her sleep might be short, but at least nightmares would not haunt her. 

The future could bring a lot of things, but the one thing she was sure it held in store for her was the love of the four beings that had come to mean so much to her.  Their future would not be dull; it would be full and bright.  They would make sure of that, and they would all walk into it together.

The End.


End file.
